Seedlings obtained from the deliberate crossing of ‘Bhart’ (not patented) (female parent), marketed as Orangered™, and an unreleased selection (not patented) (male parent) resulting from crossing ‘Cluthagold’ (not patented) and ‘Late Moorpark’ (not patented), in September 2003, were planted out at Clyde, Otago New Zealand, where the cross was also conducted. In February 2009, ‘Mac12/45’ was identified as having potential as a new variety. Later in 2009, ‘Mac12/45’ was asexually propagated from bud wood taken at Clyde and budded at Hawkes Bay ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) peach seedlings, the standard apricot rootstock in New Zealand. The resulting trees were planted out at Clyde in the Southern Hemisphere winter of 2010, and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety, ‘Mac12/45’, are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.